Heroes Day?
by Spottedsky1234
Summary: An alternate version of what could have happened on heroes day. What would have happened if Marinette had been prepared for Heroes Day and stayed at school during the Akuma attack. How would she have reacted as the akumatized ladybug landed blow after blow on her partner as she was not there to save him. Please read, I am horrible at summaries. Contains spoilers for heroes day.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is technically my second fan fiction, but my first one is from a long time ago so I am trying to get a fresh start. I hope you like it if you read it. My idea was basically a rewrite of Heroes Day. This story with definitely have LadyNoir, probably Adrienette and Ladrien, maybe MariChat. It also includes slight redemption for Lila and Cloe. The main points of view will be Arden/Chat Noir, Marinette/Ladybug, and Lila/Volpina. I will try to update at least once a week and notify you guys if I can't. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

**Volpina POV**

_(Heroes' Day)_

A lone figure crouched at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Their long brown hair turning to a lighter shade as it fell down their back. Her body from the neck down was covered in an orange suit with white on the chest and the insides of the legs. Black boots came up to her knees and black gloves to her elbows. A white tipped orange scarf was wrapped around her waist and hung to the ground like a tail. Two orange ears with white and black insides stood up straight on top of her head, only occasionally twitching towards sounds from the people below her. Olive green eyes peered out from beneath an orange mask with a black trim. Tucked into a strap on their back, an orange instrument with silver highlights flashed in the sunlight. To finish it off, a shining fox tail curled in on itself hung on a chain around her neck.

This person was the civilian turned supervillain, Volpina, and she was currently in a bad mood. Hawkmoth had come to her over an hour ago and told her to generate a plan using illusions. _What could be sooo important that I have to wait to put my plan in motion? Does he think it took me this long to think? I've had my plan since I first became Volpina. _

So here she was, in her best thinking spot, the top of the Eiffel Towel, watching a parade travel through the city below her. The upgraded sight of a fox allowed her to take in the shapes of people of all different shapes and sizes jumping up and down in excitement.

_What I wouldn't give to have a replica of myself down there, having all the people cheering and gushing over me. That should be me! All five of those 'Heroes' are useless compared to me! I can make __**anything**__!_

Snapping her head up, a purple outline appeared over her face. Standing up, she accepted the connection to her master and his image appeared in front of her vision. His voice filled her ears as she prepared herself to tell Hawkmoth why he should let her attack as soon as possible. She **wouldn't** continue waiting!

"Volpina, now is the time to strike, as most people are watching the news at this time. I expect perfection".

Volpina nodded her head, knowing that he could see her as well. This was the best scenario she had thought of. He was giving her permission to put her plan in motion.

"Yes, Hawkmoth," she responded as she unclipped her flute and flipped it into her left hand.

A harsh breeze blew through her dark, brown hair, whipping it around a pale face. Burning, olive green eyes took in the sight of the shaped balloons below her. The five balloons bounced along the Parisian horizon, towering over everything. Everything except for herself that was.

Her eyes traveled over the green, yellow, black and orange superheroes to the one in front of the pack. Her worst enemy, Ladybug, reassuringly floated over cheering crowds.

_She may look confident now, but she won't when I am done today. They will burn that balloon! Everyone will see that she is just a no one, a person who destroys dreams and looks for danger. Andries will see that she is not worthy of his attention! Then maybe he will love me. _

Twirling her flute between her fingers, Volpina thoughtfully narrowed her eyes. Her assignment was simple, create an illusion of the heroes being defeated that would be believable and create chaos in the people.

Recalling her own defeat by the heroes in this exact spot before, an idea formed in her mind. The heroes had to work together to beat her, and without Ladybug by his side, Chat Noir was useless. If the two fought, Volpina was sure Ladybug would win.

After imagining the scene she wanted to appear in her mind, Volpina raised her orange and silver flute to her darker shaded lips and played it, making her imagination a reality. Swiftly pointing her weapon at the symbol of her enemy, Volpina brought the flute back to her mouth as believable copies of the hero and heroine of Paris formed on the balloon's back and began to fight.

After exchanging a few blows, the evil Ladybug threw Chat Noir onto a different balloon where he flipped to break his fall. Volpina's tune rose and fell along with the scene below her. She played low and drawn out as they taunted each other and high and fast paced as they flipped through the air.

The haunting melody rose and fell as the figures below put on a show to match. Volpina took the instrument away from her lips and whispered words that were repeated by Chat Noir far below her.

"Move out of the way everyone! She has been Akumatized!" Chat Noir screamed to the crowd. The brave citizens scattered as their 'heroes' fought for the fate of their city.

Volpina smiled as she brought the flute back to her lips and Ladybug launched herself at Chat Noir.

_**This**__ is true power. I could do whatever I wanted and no one would ever be able to stop me! Just look at the effect my puppets had on Paris!_

Both of the dark figures, one with red spots and one with green eyes, raced along the length of the balloons, testing each other's limits. Akumatized Ladybug swinging her yo-yo around as Chat Noir skipped around her.

Occasionally, Volpina would raise the instrument from her lips and whisper words as the two traded words along with fists.

Volpina was lost in her song, swaying back and forth in time with the beat. Closing her eyes, she could still see the fight in her mind's eye, the super-duo moving as she wished them to.

As she reached the end of the song, both the animal-like-teens leapt into the air, crashing and causing Chat Noir to fall to the ground. Calling up his final move, _**Cataclysm**_, Chat Noir reached towards a spotted yo-yo.

When Volpina ended her song and opened her eyes, there was only one person. A spotted black fist was triumphantly held up into the air as the remaining citizens crumpled to the ground, crying for their lost protectors. Black dust of unknown properties was scattered across the upturned shield of the green hero's balloon.

Starting up another short song, Akumatized Ladybug, after triumphantly flashing Chat Noir's ring at the cameras, kept into the sky and swung away with her red spotted weapon.

Continuing the steady beat until she was sure the news helicopters had lost the illusion, Volpina ended her song. _That was too easy! No one noticed me or the fact that the ashes of Chat Noir are gone by now. _

Flashing a malicious grin, Volpina dropped her weapon and put it into its strap by her waist. She felt no remorse about causing so much devastation and killing off Chat Noir and making Ladybug akumatized.

_They might have defeated me before, but today was definitely a loss for them. Ladybug, wherever you are, I hope that when you see this you realize how making enemies with me was a horrible choice. _

Volpina's mask was covered by a purple outline of a butterfly, startling her out of her thoughts.

In his sickly sweet voice, Hawkmoth proclaimed, "Dear Volpina, you've performed your role well for the time being. We will meet again very soon."

One of Volpina's ears twitched in anticipation. A praise and a promise the help her get more revenge sometime in the near future. _Ladybug stands no chance against us if we continue to work together like this! _

"I'll be waiting Hawkmoth." She replied coolly. Giving into the calming sensation, Volpina felt the black butterfly release it's hold from her mind. A cloud of black and purple smoke swirled around her as the last of her burning anger and her orange suit disappeared, transforming into a dark grey romper with light grey tights and a red jacket. Lila repressed the sudden urge to through back her head and laugh at the world and watched as her magical butterfly flew away, shedding black magic as it transformed into a pure white butterfly. Slowly blinking her duller, but no less intense eyes, Lila took in her new surroundings.

_This is going to be a long walk home._

* * *

**Whoo! 1614 words! So was it good….bad….meh? Please tell me by either reviewing, PMing, Following or Favoriting! Sorry if my writing is bad, I am just starting high school so I am not an amazing writer. I don't know if I should continue this but I have so many ideas for how to add to it! The next chapter is when most of the changes start. **

**See you next time! ~ Streak**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks so much to all the people who saw this story and decided that it might be entertaining! Special shoutouts to **Coral16**, **Strangely Normal**, **ThePhoenixPrincess04**, **PitZahad** and **The shadows only want to play** for following! Thank you **QueenCadenza **for favoriting**! **Also **Mew Seven Leo Seven**, **OptimisticWatermelon98**, ** **, **avatarangel07231** and **matsheiist** for following **_**and**_ **favoriting! Wow! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**(Guest) Thank you for your review! I double checked on wiki and they agreed with you! I updated the past chapter and it gave me an idea for future chapters! Thank you so much!**

**(Evergone the Great) Thank you for spending the time to write out a review! I am honored that you took the time to look closely at my story and only found one mistake. The first chapter was meant as a recap of what is happening for anyone who doesn't remember what happened or didn't watch it. It was also a way for me to set out the timeline for myself because the show had a few blank spots. This is the chapter (edit: the next chapter because I cut this one short) where more changes will start and it will become different from the show. I am sorry about anything in the summary being unclear, I was telling the truth when I said I am bad at summaries (sadly). Hopefully you will like this chapter better!**

**Bold letters: exaggerated words.**

_Italic letters: thoughts_

**And now on the the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

**Marinette POV**

_(Earlier that morning on Heroes' Day)_

_She took a step forward, struggling against the forceful gust pushing her back. Her dark hair was loose of its hair ties and was whipping around her face. A foul smell filled her nose and the sound of disparity pierced her ears. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the gale as she glanced up at the scene in front of her. _

_The sky was painted with purple and yellow streaks, like a inexperienced painter tried to blend the opposite colors together. No sun was in sight, but she could still see clearly. A giant scarlet moth filled the horizon, blocking out most of the sky with its wings. Dark purplish liquid dripped off of its twisted body, sizzling as it hit the ground yards below. Curved talons at the end of its legs were covered in an unknown red liquid. Its unnaturally large jaws were lined with jutting teeth, a purple tongue lying limp out of the side of its foaming mouth. Its slick body glowed darkly against the eerie sky behind it. Each flap of its wings sent the people near it flying crashing into the ground unconscious or into nearby ruins of homes and shops. Behind it she could occasionally catch a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower, still standing but coated in a layer of shimmering frost-like substance. _

_Marinette could not hear anything with the wind rushing through her ears, surrounding her with the sound of screams, but she sensed someone calling to her from her right. Planting her feet into the ground and grasping onto a nearby lamppost, she risked a look in a different direction. _

_Ripping her eyes from the horrific sight in front of her, she turned her gaze to her partner to her right. His hair was blown back and more tangled than usual. The leather black cat ears that normally rested comfortably on his head were pressed flat against his head. Dust covered his leather suit which was ripped in quite a few spots and his baton was not with him. Chat Noir was mouthing something at her, his green eyes dull with despair and defocused. _

_Looking down at her hands, she noticed for the first time that they were covered in a black spotted material. On her hip rested a red yo-yo, splatters of crimson blood covering it. As she looked at it, it flickered, like a candle trying to stay alight as it is blown on. Past it was a large gash reaching from the top of her thigh to beneath her knee cap. _

_She could feel no pain, she could feel nothing. _

_Marinette blinked. _

_The gale was stopped. Everything was stopped. The butterfly was gone, Chat Noir was gone. _

_Her skin molded together as she watched, the red of her suit fading to black. A dark ora surrounded her. It filled her with power. Marine-__**no**__, that wasn't her name. Who was she? __**What**__ was she? _

_Knowing that she was being watched, she looked up. Staring back were hundreds of scarlet eyes, filled with different emotions. Some were angry, some determined, but most were overwhelmingly sad. Like they had just seen their world destroyed before them._

* * *

"Rise and Shine everyone! Today is Heroes' Day, a day when you too can be hero!" Marinette's phone shattered the silence of the peaceful morning as it aroused it owner.

Marinette took a second to process the words of her alarm. _Heroes' Day. A day where everyone is a hero. Wasn't I supposed to prepare something for Heroes' Day? Did I do that? _

_**No**__. _

Shooting up into her bed, Marinette flailed her hands around. Her brain was still not working, it was content on catching a few more minutes of sleep as she panicked. Seeing remnants of her dream flashing through her mind only fueled her terror.

"Marinette! Marinette, calm down!" Tikki, her faithful advisor zoomed out of the bed the Ladybug Miraculous holder had created for her and rushed to help her.

"Tikki! It's Heroes' Day!" Marinette bluebell eyes focused on her floating Kwamii as she fully awoke. "I forgot to prepare a heroic act!"

"Spending all night saving Paris isn't enough of a good deed?"

"That was **Ladybug's **good deed. Heroes' Day is a day for normal citizens to act like heroes by preparing good deeds. Marinette hasn't done anything. '' Sweeping her blankets to the side, Marinette groaned out loud as she slid out of her comfortable bed onto the floor. The drop from her bed was not doing any good for her already aching feet.

Spinning in circles around her hurt chosen, Tikki scolded, "you should use the latter to get down from your bed, it is there for a reason! We need a healthy Ladybug to be able to save Paris!"

"_Well, I'm not Ladybug right now,"_ the blue-haired girl grumbled under her breath.

"You are always Ladybug! Ladybug and Marinette are one and the same." After a few seconds of silence as Marinette rushed around her room getting her school supplies collected, the spotted kwamii continued. "You are Ladybug because of the type of person you are, a person who is willing to help others! That is what makes heroes so special, not preparing something once a year! You are a hero whether or not you are wearing a costume"

Processing Tikki's inspirational speech, Marinette turned back to her kwamii. "You're right Tikki," Tikki grinned triumphantly, as she had finally helped her troubled holder realize she _was _Ladybug, "I have the perfect idea for what I can do for Heroes' Day!"

As her holder finished getting dressed, Tikki sunk into her purse, which was lying against the leg of a desk, trying to think of what she had said wrong. When had Marinette gotten the idea that Ladybug was a separate person?

Thundering down the stairs, Marinette caught herself on the handrail as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Having to switch from having the gracefulness and good luck of Ladybug to the below-average balance of Marinette was causing her to struggle more with clumsiness.

Making a sharp turn into the kitchen, Marinette glanced at the clock and sighed in relief to see that she had 7 minutes to get to school, just enough time to grab breakfast, kiss her parents goodbye and walk across the street to school. _Seven is my lucky number too, ha!_

Both of her parents were down in the bakery, so she was alone with Tikki in the kitchen. She grabbed a day-old croissant for breakfast and a chocolate chip cookie for Tikki. _Now would be a good time to talk to Tikki about my dream. It seemed so sinister. Tikki is good at giving advice about how to dal with my emotions. Dreams are collections of past memories and thoughts, so where did __**that**__ dream come from. I can't remember much except scarlet butterflies. _

Stuffing the croissant into her mouth, Marinette reached down with her hand for her purse to give the cookie to the red kwamii. Only, her hand closed on empty air.

The sound of her stressed shout was muffled by the croissant as the blue-haired girl sprinted back up the stairs.

Sticking her head into her room, Marinette took a quick glance around and immediately noticed it lying by her desk. Scrambling into her room, she picked up her purse and looked inside to see an adorable, sleeping Tikki along with her phone.

Sliding the cookie into the purse next to Tikki, Marinette walked down the stairs in a calmer manner than she ran up in. _Tikki must be exhausted to already be asleep. It's not surprising considering that I had do be transformed as Ladybug for over 5 hours last night and this morning. Guess the dream with have to wait for later. _

Due to Hawkmosh being very clear about what he wanted, some people started this thinking that it would be better if Ladybug and Chat Noir just gave Hawkmoth their Miraculouses. Marinette didn't understand how they could believe that Hawkmoth would leave Paris alone if he got their Miraculouses. Using them, he would probably wish to be the dictator of the world or something equally as destructive.

Last night, some people started an organized protest against the Miraculous-Dou of Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir were called there to respond to the incident and reassure the people that they were here to stop Hawkmoth, not sit by and watch him hurt Parisians. Marinette was sure that the police would have been able to handle it if it wasn't for the sheer amount of people that were their and their destructive capabilities. Ladybug had to use multiple 'Miraculous Ladybugs' to revive people who were killed and fix the damage to buildings even though that seemed to anger the protesters even more.

The protesters continued to get out of hand, and the heroes were forced to stay there into the early morning. Marinette only got a few hours of sleep due to it. _Why do some people believe that Ladybug and Chat Noir are not here to help? _

Finishing her croissant and walking into the bakery, Marinette greeted her parents. Her Papa was working on a giant Ladybug Head Cake while her Maman was helping the few customers.

It was ironic how her own father didn't realize that he was making a cake of his daughter, even when they had the same facial features.

Looking up from his projet, Marinette's dad picked up a large box of macaroons that he had made for his daughter. "Good morning sweetie! I put one of each flavor in there for each of your classmates."

Looking up from her spot behind the counter, Mrs. Sabine laughed, "you can't get much better than that in a Good Deed Department," as she came over to hug her daughter.

"Thanks, you guys are my heroes!" Marinette kissed both of her parents on the checks and rushed out the door. _Now I have only three minutes to get all my stuff from my locker and get to class. Ladybug luck, please help me not drop all these cookies!_

* * *

**Yay! About 2054 words! This chapter was getting so long that I had to cut it off here. Hopefully I can post the next chapter in a few days. The major changes will started then Meanwhile, does anyone thing they know what Marinette's idea for Heroes' Day is? What do you guys think about her dream? please follow, favorite, or review if you liked it! Continue being the awesome people you guys are!**

**See you next time! ~ Streak**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, I couldn't find time to post it. Happy 4th of July btw to anyone in the United States! I stepped on a lit sparkler (don't ask how, I don't even know) so now I have more of a reason to sit around and be on my iPad. Thank you to **Spottedlittlebug**, **Strangely Normal**, **santanaann4524**, ** **, **kpohe8**, **kazza2182**, **princesswithbrains** and **LuffyLover27** for following! Also, **Toshiro of the Eternal Dream **and **hnh058513 **for favoriting! Shoutouts to **MsNym**, **AshlyKagome15 **and **Pink Orca **for following and favoriting!**

**Reviews:**

**(OptimisticWatermelon98) Thank you for you favorite, follow, and review! I am sorry I took so long to update. Hopefully I can soon get a schedule of when I will update. I am glad that you like the story so far. I also hate the character Lila, so I am going to try to change her in this story. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story!**

**( ) Thank you for your follow and review! I am glad that you like this story. I spend hours on each chapter since I am such a slow writer, so thank you for recognizing that! I will try to update faster in the future! Thank you for reading this!**

**(Liv Maddics) Thank you for your review! I am honored that you think my story is good! Hopefully, you wont have to wait too long to find out what happens because of the changes to the original in this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Bold/**Underlined**letters****: ****exaggerated words.**

_Italic letters: thoughts_

**And now on the the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

**Marinette POV**

(Heroes' Day morning, School)

Transferring the macaroons to one hand, Marinette bent over, panting in front of her homeroom door. Being Ladybug had make her relatively more fit, but the large majority of Ladybug's athletic abilities came from the Miraculous. Ladybug has a lot of experience sprinting across rooftops, but never with sprinting up flights of stairs.

Regaining the small amount of compose that she could have this early in the morning, Marinette calmed her beating heart. _I can't let Adrien see me like this! He will take one look at my red, sweaty face and not want to be friends with me! Then we will never go out on a date, and get married, then have three kids, a hamster, and a dog! Or a cat! Wait, no, why would I think that! _

Shaking off her thoughts, Marinette fiercely gripped the doorknob and pushed it. The door swung in and Marinette stepped in, giving Miss Bustier a sheepish look as the sound of the school bell rung through out the school at the same time to announce the start of homeroom.

"Sorry, Miss Bustier, It won't happen again." The blue-haired student's automatic response came. _**Lies**__! _Her mind hissed at her.

Keeping her grin on her face, Marinette turned and walked up the walkway to her seat. She was very conscious of the two blonds she was walking between. Chloé just scoffed and looked at her nails, pretending to examine them for any mistakes- not that she would find any. Adrien gave his friend a soft smile, as he turned back to his desk partner, that made Marinette want to fall on her knees and beg for that smile to be turned on her again.

Sliding into her seat next to Alya, Marinette sank down in her seat, a dopey grin spreading across her face. Alya sighed at the sight of her love struck best friend.

"Congrats on barely being on time girl! I knew you could to it!" Giving her friend a nudge with her shoulder, Alya grinned down at her friend.

Pouting, Marinette ripped her gaze away from the glowing hair of the sunshine child in front of her and turned it towards the red-head next to her.

"I was only late one day this week! And it's already Friday!"

"Must be some kind of record!"

Turning her back on her snickering friend, Marinette placed the Macaroons on her desk in front of her where she could keep track of them. Considering who she was sitting next to, she wouldn't be surprised if some of the treats went missing.

"Attention class, we will be doing attendance, the have a short messages from our friend Lila and the principal," said Miss Bustier to the young teenagers in front of her.

As her teacher began to speak again, Marinette zoned out with her eyes resting on the box on her desk. _Do these Macaroons count as a good deed. I didn't even make them! This might as well be a good deed from my parents, not me! I am lucky they even made them for me. I'm usually not so busy that I forget to make them. I bet that everyone else has better deeds than me. _

"Present!" The sweet voice of the boy sitting before her filled her ears. She could hear his voice all day. He could talk about anything and she would listen, because that was what he deserved.

_I wonder what Adrien did. Probably something amazing, as everything he does is amazing. Just the other day, I saw him give a free autograph to a girl from another grade. Another time picked up a boy's papers for him when he dropped them. Not to mention the countless times that Adrien has loaned Nino pencils or saved me from nasty falls. there was the one time that-_

Alya gave her a sharp elbow to the stomach and Marinette looked up to see the eyes of the class on her.

"I'm Here!" Marinette shouted as she extended her right arm into the air. Burying her face in her hands, the traumatized teen listened to the giggling coming from her right.

Turning her head to look at her glasses wearing friend, Marinette mouthed a 'thank you' at her. Alya responded to it by giving a thumbs up in her direction.

_I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Alya is definitely the best person to be working alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. I know I can rely on her. _

_The Akumas lately have started to become more difficult. It is like Hawkmoth never takes a break. Doesn't that man have work to do! I know I wouldn't be able to work a full time job and also be a supervillain. It is hard enough to be a student and a superhero!_

_Maybe I can ask Master Fu if I could give Alya the Fox Miraculous to keep until Hawkmoth is defeated. We could have used her help last night. I wonder if Chat Noir would agree if I talked to him. _

Shaking herself out of her thoughts of Chat Noir of all people, Marinette turned to Alya and asked, "what's going on?"

Girl, you really need to pay attention. We are doing a video call with Lila. I can't believe she is in the Kingdom of Achu!"

Rolling her eyes, Marinette responded, "yeah, can't believe it."

Mrs. Mustier was clicking a remote at the overhead projector, trying to get it to the right setting. Finally, she found the one for video calls, and the screen was covered by a 'CODE: hu84fw' sign.

After a long, complicated process of calling Lila over a Alya's phone and telling her the code, Lila's face filled the screen.

The liar had a stupid grin on her face that made Marinette want to reach up and rip it off her face as she waved down to the class. "Hello, everyone!"

Everyone, except for our favorite blue-head, returned the greeting. Marinette was busy getting her phone out without alerting Tikki to what she was doing.

"We can't wait to hear what you've been doing since our last video chat. Tell us about your week in the Kingdom of Achu." Miss Bustier happily said to her student on the screen.

Marinette was ready for Lila, she had a page that had all the latest news about the Prince on it up on her phone.

"It's absolutely amazing! Prince Ali invited me and my parents to his gorgeous palace."

Marinette looked down at the screen held before her. The one thing that all the people seemed to agree on was that Prince Ali was not home. "Excuse me, Lila, but Prince Ali couldn't possibly have invited you because he is in the United States."

Marinette looked up, trying to see how Lila would get out of this one.

The Liar just laughed, "I never said he was actually there, Marinette. I just said he invited us, that's all. His parents organized the visit-"

"She's lying, and I'll expose her for the fake that she is." Marinette grumbled under her breath.

Her seat partner overhead her and retorted, "Oh no, Marinette, not that again. She's not a liar. You're just jealous of Lila because she tried to hit on Adrien."

Marinette turned to her best friend with betrayal. The topic of their conversation was right in front of them. "Nu-uh. Not. True. _Its also because she tried to trick Adrien. And lied to him. And ALSO tried to hit on him. _Marinette slouched back down in her seat, defeated.

Glancing up at the screen, Lila was in the middle of kissing up to the class. "I miss you guys so much. It's so hard being away on this magical trip so far from my friends, and especially on Heroes' Day."

The rest of the class was enamored and let out sounds of gratitude.

Bringing up the topic of the day, Miss Bustier asked, "Lila, what good deed are you planning to do on this special day?"

Lila, not missing a beat, lied, "Today I'll be meeting up with Prince Ali to show him an idea I came up with. Marinette? Prince Ali is coming back to Achu today, isn't he?"

Marinette looked down at the screen again to confirm it. "Yeah, that's right." She said out loud for everyone to hear.

"What idea is this, Lila?" Max said, bring the topic back on track.

In the background, Marinette could hear Rose swooning, "I'm sure it's amazing!"

Marinette really needed a croissant to bite on right now. Usually, when ever she was stressed, her parents would bring her pastries. Deciding to do the next best thing, she bit down on her phone.

"Oh, it's nothing much! During our world travels, my diplomat parents have helped me convince the leaders of several nations to agree to reduce world pollution. And I'm very optimistic that the prince will jump on board." Marinette's eye twitched when she heard this coming from Lila. How could the people in her class be buying this! Is her parents had been doing this for years, traveling from country to country and making deals with leaders, it would have been all over the news.

Miss Bustier's eyes shone as she praised Lila for her treachery, "That's incredible, Lila! Thank you on behalf of planet Earth."

"Well sure. Superheroes like Ladybug might save lives, but they couldn't care less about the environment, so somebody has to come to the rescue." Lila dropped the remark like it was nothing. The minds of the two heroes of Paris were screaming at then to do something to stop this.

Marinette decided that biting on her phone was not enough to stop her from coming back with a retort that would give her away as Ladybug, so she took her phone out of her mouth and started banging her head on her desk. _I __**do**__ care about the environment. Ladybug just doesn't have enough time to deal with more than the Akumas. That would be too hard on poor Tikki. _

Her teacher came to her rescue by saying, "I'm sure Ladybug would be very impressed by what you're doing."

_No she isn't. _Marinette looked up from her head-banging and scrutinized Lila for anything that she could turn against her. What was the weather there? Was Lila wearing the appropriate clothing?

Lila had a gleam in her eye as she sweetly said, "Thank you for your encouraging words." Turning to pint at the scene behind her, she stated, "I'm sorry, but it's late here with the time difference. As you can see behind me, the sun's already going down. I have to leave you now. See you soon!"

Miss Bustier was completely fooled by Lila's act, along with the rest of the class. "Thank you so much for calling us, Lila. And good luck with your project."

Marinette continued her head-banding, trying to sound out the sound of her classmates bidding farewell to Lila as the video call ended. At this pace she was going to get a collection of bruises and make a dent in the table.

Miss Bustier turned back to her students, taking in the image of Marinette banging her head into her desk. "Well, it isn't going to be easy living up to Lila's standards but let's not forget that we can all be heroes for this one day. We may not have Prince Ali as a friend but…"

Miss Bustier switched the screen to a photo of the five heroes of Paris as Mr. Damocles burst though the door, startling the students and causing a pigtailed girl to stop hitting her head on the table. Their Principal, now dressed as The Owl, explained, "We do have imagination. Hoo! Hoo!" A picture of The Owl was added to the Parisian Heroes. "This year, Ladybug and Cat Noir have been our heroes, protecting us from the terrible Hawk Moth. They've shown us that heroism is beyond comic books and fairy tales. Heroism is real, and it is up to you to show us how Ladybug and Cat Noir brought out the best in all of us. By being everyday heroes."

This caught Marinette's attention. _Heroes' Day is about being everyday heroes, not just heroes for one day!_

Miss Bustier clapped to bring everyone's focus back to herself. Smiling, she said, "So what heroic deeds have you all planned?" Looking at the first student in the row, she continued, "Nino?"

Nino look sheepish as he explained, "I gotta admit, I've never used to do anything for anyone before, but Ladybug and Cat Noir have shown me what being cool is really about. So this year, I'm going to visit the elderly residents at the local retirement home and play them all their favorite songs."

Marinette smiled as she clapped along with the rest of the class. She had no idea that Ladybug and her Kitty had inspired people so much.

"Adrien?" Their teacher inquired.

Adrien stood up and turned around to address the full class, like the gentleman he was. "Today I plan to give my fencing classmates a lesson in Chinese and my Chinese classmates a lesson in fencing."

Marinette smiled at the thought. _This is very personal for him. He took Heroes' Day and made his own original idea. I bet his fencing and Chinese classmates will be happy. _

"Alya?"

Marinette turned her body so that she was facing her best friend. Alya looked very prepared for it, she looked like she had spent the last few day practicing for this moment. "Last year, I wrote an article about equipping public buildings with disabled access. But after seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir going that extra mile every single day, I decided that I, too, can do better. So I got the mayor's approval to improve facilities so that handicap kids can actually attend our school."

This caused a series of 'ohhs' to go around the room. Alya had done something that would change the lives of many people and last long after she was gone.

"What about you, Marinette?" Marinette felt the eyes of everyone on her as she nervously stood up. Channeling her inner Ladybug, Marinette tried not to stutter.

"Uh...so I, uh, yeah. I have...macarons-" _Well, that failed._

She was cut off my Chloé who scoffed and said, "Wow, like every year? You obviously went above and beyond, Dupain-Cheng."

Before anyone could say anything, Marinette slammed her hands down on her desk, bouncing the box of macaroons.

Blue eyes blazing, Marinette announced, "I wasn't finished. I have decided that every single day, from now on, I will do at least one good deed each day. Ladybug and Chat Noir risk their lives for us each and everyday, so I don't think it would be far if I prepared something for one day, then waited a whole year to be a hero again. My first good deed of today is to give everyone in my class macaroons. If you have a problem with that, Chloé, you don't have to take one."

With a huff, Marinette started around the now quiet room with surprising speed. When she reached Chloé, the brat turned her face away from the offered treats nad made a shooing motion with her hand.

Sabrina leaned up to whisper in Marinette's ear as she came by. "Could you give me an extra? For Chloé, please?

Marinette looked down at the shivering classmate below her and gave her a small smile as she handed her two macaroons.

Heading back to her seat, she received a fist bump and a, "way to go, girl!" when she got back.

Miss Bustier walked to the front of the classroom to get the attention of most of her class. "Now that that excitement is over, we can move on to another table. Chloé, if you would please start us off?"

"Of course." The brat said as she flipped her hair into Sabrina's face.

"What does she usually do? I'm betting nothing," Alya whispered loudly to Marinette. The whisper was loud enough that people nearby, including Chloé, could hear.

As Nino started laughing, Chloé stood up to face her tormentor. "Hey, I am doing something. Now that I'm a superhero myself, I'll be signing autographs for anyone who wants one."

_How much more selfish could a person be. That is not the act of a hero. _Marinette looked at her classmate and fellow heroine in disappointment.

"Thank you Chloé. Now who would like to go next?" Immediately following their teacher's question, the hands of the remaining students flew in the air.

* * *

**Wow! About 3071 words! These chapter are just getting longer and longer! What will happen next? If you haven't seen the Heroes' Day episode, the major change was that Marinette kept her cool instead of saying that she had planned a picnic for the whole school. Continue being the awesome people you guys are!**

**See you next time! ~ Streak**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the super long wait. I've been camping in Canada, at horse shows, and had my birthday on Monday to top that all off! The only time I've had to write is on the airplane flights. I'm now in Florida visiting my grandparents, so I should be able to stay up late writing this week. **

**I have decided that my update days with be Saturday. If I can't finish the chapter by then, I will try to post it ASAP. The same goes for if I finish it early. **

**I just finished all of Stranger Things 3 on Netflix! It was amazing! Season three was definitely the funniest and scariest. I was crying during the upset will scene and laughing during the Dustin and Suzie crisis. I'm so excited to see where they take it in season 4!**

**Now that that's done, thank you to **malicia88**, **Rose Tiger**, **Jonojo**, **RisaliaDragneel** and** Panther4Life **for following! Also, **Gur40goku**, **getagriptyr** and **NeonNerd6596 **for favoriting!** **Special shoutouts to **RavenLilyLuna **and **Mecoco18 **for favoriting and following! **

**Reviews:**

**(Kazza2182) Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the change! That's the good thing about tv shows, they teach you what happens when people make very poor decisions! Even though most of the time they become heroes or something because of it. Marinette has her own special way of thinking that makes everything confusing and more complicated than it needs to be! I hope you enjoy more of the crazy stupid decisions in this story, many more to come in chapter 4 on Lila's part. **

**(OptimisticWatermelon98) Thank you sooo much for reviewing! Its people like you that make me want to write this story. To be honest, I have a lot of self-confidence issues, so you and others' favorites, follows, and reviews are very much appreciated! I'm soo sorry I didn't update sooner. I kept on dragging things out and stalling. Like I said, I was in Canada, then Indiana for a horse show, then binge watching Stranger things and building up a bunch of guilt for not posting the next chapter. I added more so that you guys will get more of the story for waiting so long. I hope there are fewer mistakes in this chapter. I went over it, but it is 1:13 am right now, so there is a large possibility that I missed something. I always write at late night/early morning because it is the only time I can focus on it. Hopefully you can understand any mistakes this time too! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(Liv Maddics) Hello! Thank you for your review! Your review made me smile and inspired a part in this chapter, so thank you! I love how they have the little parts in the show where they show her inner thought drawing as she is freaking out. I'm glad that you found that part in the story funny! I don't have a clear view for the story, but I think it starts to get darker after this chapter. If you want, I could add a few jokes in there (courtesy of Chat) or lighten the mood. I honestly don't really know much except the beginning and end. Hopefully you like it! :D**

**Bold/**Underlined**letters****: ****exaggerated words.**

_Italic letters: thoughts_

**And now on the the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

* * *

**Marinette POV**

(Heroes' Day midday, School)

Marinette sighed as she rested her head in her hands. The classroom she was in was filled with dull colors, maps and written passages hanging off of the walls. The History teacher in the front continued his lecture about World War II, oblivious to his distracted students.

The blue-haired girl's eyes traveled around the classroom, finally settling on the clock. The red hand of the clock steadily ticked. A little more than four minutes remained in the class.

_I wish my friends were in this class. I am going to develop brain problems from being so bored, then I will __**die**__ and never get to marry the love of my life, Adrien! I even wouldn't mind Chloé right now. _

The clock still refused to speed up, leaving her with one minute and a few seconds left to suffer.

"Now class, your only homework is to write a paragraph explaining the techniques used by Adolf Hitler to convince Germany to follow him, due on Monday." The teacher wrapped up the class, drawing the attention of the teens back to himself.

As the bell rang, the teacher wished everyone a happy weekend and Heroes' Day. A chorus of responses returned the farewell as Marinette rushed out of the room. Marinette dodged around students, none of them too surprised to see the bluenette in a hurry.

Stumbling down the stairs, she caught sight of the group of three standing by the entrance to the school.

Joining her friends, Marinette exclaimed, "how do you guys always beat me here?"

Alya patted her best friend on the back as she grinned. "Girl, it's a perk of being in a class right next to the door," she stated, pointing out their nearby math class, "Sometimes, I can't believe your luck, Mari."

Adrien waved to catch the attention of his friends as Marinette's face suddenly turned bright red. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys, but I better go. Father doesn't like it when I am late."

Giving a sad smile to Marinette, Alya and Nino, the blonde model turned to the stairs and walked to the waiting limo.

Marinette felt her face flushing even more as she realized that she had just been in the presence of the great Adrien Agreste. Images of different way that conversation could have gone filled her mind. Different world were he would invite her to dinner to meet his father, or announce that he was ditching Chloé to date Marinette.

"Come on girl, lets go get lunch." The voice of her BFF brought her back to reality. Alya gently tugged her star struck friend away from the door where she was starting to get stares.

The group of three sat down at a table, their food spread out before them. Grabbing a cookie from her lunch bag, the secret superhero sneakily placed the cookie next to her sleepy Kwami.

Marinette smiled down at the interior of her purse. _Tikki usually doesn't sleep this long, she must be really exhausted. That's understandable, since the Akuma fights have been getting longer. I just hope that there isn't another one today, I don't think that Chat and I could take it. _

Marinette was shaken out of her thought by a poke to the shoulder. "You okay, girl? We're starting to get worried."

The bluenette turned to her concerned friend, putting on a small smile. " yeah, just thinking…"

"About a certain blonde boy?" Alya wiggled her eye brows up and down at the now blushing mess beside her.

"Uhh...maybe? No. I think...not about, boys?" Marinette stammered as she sank farther into the bench.

"Relax girl, I'm joking. But now we all know what your thinking about." Ladybug's civilian identity stupidly moved her head up and down as her brain shut down. _Adrien…_

Nino stifled a laugh as the conversation turned to his best bud. Girls were crazy sometimes.

"I still can't get over the fact that you fell for a model, while you are a designer. Its perfect. When you guys start dating, he can model clothes for you!" Alya laughed at her friend, Marinette cheeks still the color of Ladybug's suit, "Wouldn't you love to see him wearing clothes you made."

The bluenette quickly changed the subject to fashion, not that she didn't want to talk about Adrien. It was just too uncomfortable at school.

"Have you heard about Gabriel Agreste's announcement? He is releasing a line for Akumas! Do you think your Akuma will be in there? I have so many designs based off of Akumas. I wonder if he would want to see them." Marinette ranted about her fashion idol.

"Whoa, slow down girl. I can't understand anything you're saying," Alya exclaimed. "Are you just trying to change the topic?"

Marinette pouted at her best friend, turning to face away from her. "No."

Alya, seeing that her friend wasn't going to cooperate without persuasion, reached over and grabbed the bluenette's croissant. "Your croissant is now my hostage until you talk to me! Give me some details!"

At the same time that Marinette opened her mouth to respond, Alya's pone started letting out frantic beeps.

"One sec, gotta check this," Alya set the croissant on the table as she opened her backpack to search for her ringing phone. Marinette carefully tugged her food off of the table and towards her mouth as her friend fished out her phone.

Sound blared out of it as soon as Alya unlocked it, going straight to a live video feed.

"Give me your miraculous!" An angry Akuma, looking much like Antibug, yelled at Chat Noir as she faced off against him on top of the superhero parade balloons. In the front of the screen, a reported looked frantically into the camera, conveying their stress to the viewers.

Marinette's croissant dropped to the floor. "Where is the Akuma? Is Chat already there?" Marinette moved closer to Alya, gaining sight of what was happening on screen.

Chat Noir taunted back at the Akuma as he dodged her attacks. "If Hawk Moth wants a ring, he can make one himself." Pausing to stick his toughness at the Akuma, the superhero got hit in the chest by a spotted yo-yo, launching him onto the Carapace float.

Marinette gasped along with the rest of Paris at seeing her partner get hit.

The true Ladybug grinned her teeth as the Akuma waltzed up to the crouching cat. "It's not nice to deny the request of a friend of a friend." _I need to get there and help Chat Noir. _

"We'll probably only be friends again until you've been deakumatized."

This made Marinette look back to the screen. Was Chat Noir friends with this person? _He should know not to say a thing like that when there were cameras surrounding them!_ _I should still probably hurry to help him though. _

As Marinette moved to make her escape, she saw a flashing yo-yo on the screen. The yo-yo whipped through the air, wrapping itself tightly around her partner' left wrist.

Seeing his smirking face as he reached for the yo-yo, the bluenette's eyes widen, immediately seeing the trap. "No kitty, don't do it!" She whisper shouted to her partner through the screen.

Breathless, she watched as her partner announced, "Meanwhile, I've got a nice gift for Hawk Moth. A very cool, Cataclysm!"

Seeing the matching smirk on the Akuma' shadowy face, anticipation rose in Marinette. "Cataclysm to you too!"

The super villain then pulled sharply on the string, somehow pulling Chat Noir closed to her and catching his right arm, right below his wrist. Twisting his arm, the Akuma lowered the super hero's energized hand to his stomach.

Looks of pain and shock split across Chat's face as he disintegrated before the nation's eyes. _No… No. This is fake! This isn't true? It can't be..._

Alya's phone dropped to the ground, next to an untouched croissant as the victorious villain called out, "Hahahahahaha! I've won! Hawk Moth has won! Fear, people of Paris. There's no one left to protect you."

"Alya, please tell me this is a joke! There is **no** way Chat Noir is…" Marinette trailed off, frantically searching her friend's eyes for any sign of humor. All she found was shock and regret.

Turning on her heel, Marinette raced towards the girls restroom. The panicking girl got glimpses of people looking at the phones in horror and surprise as they witnessed the death of one of Paris's beloved heroes.

Slamming into the door to the girls restroom, Marinette collapsed to the floor inside.

_Chat Noir is __**dead. **__He died fighting an Akuma. An Akuma that he should have been fighting alone. I, Ladybug, was busy chatting to my friends about boys while he was being killed. The place where the Akuma was is a few blocks away from school. I should have been able to hear the screams. I should have been there. _

_How could I let this happen? How could anyone let this happen? All he wanted to do was protect people. He always was smiling, trying his best to make people happy. _

_We've been through so much together, how could this have been the end? I never got to say goodbye. _

Marinette was flung into a memory of when she first met Chat Noir for the first time, right after she had gotten her powers as Ladybug.

_Marinette stood on the balcony of her room, holding a red yo-yo with black spots in her hand. The sound of screams and crashes was carried to her from far away by a strong breeze. The once blue sky was starting to cloud over, creating shadows on the ground. _

_The yo-yo flew through the air as she threw it, attaching to a far rooftop. The nervous superhuman tugged gently on the string of her yo-yo, wondering if it could hold her weight. To answer her question, Marinette was lighted off her feet and dragged into the air by the thin string. _

_She quickly passed the point where her yo-yo had been lodged and it released the stone to trail behind her. Briefly, Marinette wondered if flying was a power of the Ladybug. Tikki hadn't mentioned anything about it. _

_Then, Marinette started racing towards the ground. Randomly swinging her spotted tool in front of her, the pigtailed girl got a glimpse of someone standing on a thin rope before she squeezed her eyes shut. _

_A sudden jerk from her yo-yo stopped her fall as she collided with a warm body. in her surprise, the string of the yo-yo was ripped out Of her hands and tangled about her foot. _

_Her body swung back and forth a few times, before coming to a stop. Cracking one eye open, Marinette caught sight of blonde hair and black ears. _

_The boy smiled cheekily at her before saying, "Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in."_

_Marinette was suddenly very aware of her closely their bodies were pressed together. Looking down at their legs which were tangled together, remorse swept through her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose."_

_The cat boy slipped his feet out of the knot and gracefully landed on her feet, Marinette following not so gracefully. _

"_I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about." The boy informed her as he helped her stand up. Once she was up, he put a finger on her chin, looking thoughtful. "I'm... Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?"_

_Marinette reached down, grabbing the string off of her foot. As she lifted it up, the string shortened so that there was no slack. _

_Marinette registered his words as she puzzled over her new discovery. Tugging on the string, she responded, "I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh…" _

_The yo-yo gave in after a giant tug and raced toward Marinette. It somehow missed Marinette, instead hitting the poor boy, Chat Noir, on the head. "Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy."_

_Marinette brought the yo-yo to her hand as her partner rubbed his head. Giving her a grin, the boy stated, "No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too."_

_Marinette was smiling back as she felt the ground beneath her shaking. Looked around in confusion, Marinette saw a building sinking into the ground a few blocks away from her. _

_Looking back to the cat boy, Marinette noticed him walking away as he picked up a silver stick from the ground. It suddenly expanded, rising him into the air. _

_Marinette blinked up at the boy now towering over her. "Hey! Where are you going?"_

_Chat Noir turn towards her as he leaned back and tilted towards a rooftop. "To save Paris, right?" Then he was gone in the direction of the collapsing building. _

_Marinette looked after the boy, jumping into a situation before he even knew what was happening. "Ugh." What if the danger wasn't in that direction? _

_Who was she kidding, a building just collapsed. Looking down at her hands, the bluenette mentally prepared herself. A collapsing building means that people are in danger. She was chosen to help people, not just stand by and watch. _

_Throwing her yo-yo in the direction Chat Noir had left in, Marinette let herself fall upwards. "Trust yourself, trust yourself…" _

Chat Noir was always running off to save people, thinking of other before himself. Meanwhile, Marinette was shying away from battle. He deserved a better Ladybug, one that could keep up with him and support him. Her partner was always supporting her, like the time with Stoneheart…

_The police captain stood on top of a car, using his microphone to talk to the people around him. In front of him, a large moving pile of stones held a terrified girl hostage as it climbed up the Eiffel Tower. "We're clear to attack!"_

_Looking back and forth between the enraged Akuma and the determined police force, Ladybug could see no good outcome from their battle. The police hadn't realized or just didn't care that Stoneheart would get stronger with each of their attacks. "Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!"_

_Turning to the spotted girl in front of him, Roger gave his most authoritative glare. "I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing." Ladybug felt her heart sinking as the people around them started nodding their heads in agreement. "You've already failed once!"_

_Feeling her partner's hand on her shoulder, Ladybug whispered loud enough for her Chat Noir to hear. "...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…"_

_Chat Noir cut her off, pulling her eyes away from the ground in front of her. "No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here." He gestured to a sobbing Chloé attached to her dad. And for once, the sight of the girl didn't fill her with hatred and despair. She felt accomplishment. A life would have been lost if she hadn't been there. "And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?"_

_Chat Noir was right. The police needed help, even if they wouldn't admit it. If there was anything she could do to help, she would do it. Right now, the people needed someone to stand between them and the monster rampaging through the city. Ladybug was willing to be that person, with Chat Noir at her side. _

_Turning to face the confident looking boy next to her, Ladybug gave him a determined smile. "Okay."_

Ladybug wouldn't even exist without Chat Noir, Marinette was sure of that. What was she supposed to do now, without him? Would Ladybug continue fighting? Not for Pairs, but for her lost partner.

Marinette gripped her head in her hands, trying to distract herself from the look on Chat's face when he had died. Had he been thinking of her, wishing she was there? Ladybug was never there when he needed her.

Marinette remembered another time she wasn't there for him, too caught up in her own worries to think about him.

_Marinette was sitting on her balcony, worrying over the fact that Adrien hadn't shown up for ice cream. Alya had told her to relax, but how could she, when she had no idea what had happened to the love of her life. _

_The bluenette had thought that sitting on her balcony would have calmed her down, it was a beautiful night, but she kept thinking about how she could have spent it with her crush. _

_A shuffling noise came from her left as a black blur jumped onto the railing on her balcony. _

"_Hello," Chat Noir stated glumly as he punched next to her. _

_The sight of him sent a shockwave through Marinette. Memories of him asking Ladybug to meet him that earlier that day rose to the front of her mind. Unable to disguise her gasp, Marinette decided to go with the clueless act. If Chat Noir had figured out who she was, Marinette was in deep trouble. "Chat Noir?"_

_The Black Cat Miraculous hold shifted to a more comfortable position, filling the girl next to him with dread for their conversation. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."_

_Playing it cool, Marinette squeaked out, "What are you doing here? Don't you have like superhero-y things to do?" Wincing, the pigtailed girl mentally facepalmed. Way to bring the Superhero topic up as soon as she opened her mouth. _

_To her surprise, when her partner responded, it wasn't to ask her about where she had been that night. "No, I don't feel like being a superhero tonight. And I also don't feel like being alone tonight. Would you mind if I hung out here for a little while?"_

_Marinette smiled in relief and nodded at him. Chat Noir must not be here because of Ladybug. If he was, he would have brought it up right away. _

"_Marinette, right? We've bumped into each other before."_

_Marinette blinked in surprise, he remembered her name. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a nobody. It must have been because Ladybug was the one who told Chat about her. "Yeah, a bunch of times." No, wait, Marinette hasn't met Chat Noir much. "I mean- yes! We have. One time a super villain fell in love with me. Talk about bad luck."_

_The superhero of bad luck gave her a look as he responded. "Seriously."_

_Looking at the ground, her kitty's frown deepened. "I seem to have bad luck in the love department myself."_

_This piped Marinette curiosity. How could a superhero be lacking girls in love with him? "Really? What kind?"_

_Chat Noir looked out onto the distance. "Well, tonight, I had this special surprise all planned for Ladybug."_

_Interrupting, Marinette asked, "You're in love with Ladybug?!" In a lower voice, "For real?" _

_Leaning into the railing of her balcony, Marinette took in the sight of Chat's depressed expression before turning back to the view of the city before her. "So what was this special surprise?"_

_Chat Noir sighed. "It doesn't really matter. 'Cause she never showed."_

_Marinette faked surprise at his response as guilt and doubt bubbled up inside of her. Remembering why Ladybug couldn't make it, the secret superhero related, "Sounds like you and I both need a bit of cheering up tonight."_

_Her partner turned to her in surprise, this being the first time he had heard of Marinette liking anyone. "You? You've gotten your heart broken too?"_

"_Yup."_

_After she says this, Chat Noir stands up. "Huh?" Was he leaving already? Well, there wasn't really a point in him staying if he just wanted to talk to someone about his love for Ladybug. _

_To her shock Chat Noir instead holds his hand out to her, his green eyes welcoming. "Hey, come with me." Was he offering to take her somewhere? "Close your eyes and hold on tight, okay?" _

_Reaching up, Marinette places her hand in the blonde boy's, their hands fitting together smoothly. Closing her eyes, the bluenette smiled. She trusted Chat Noir with her life and was sure her kitty was the same. Marinette kept her eyes shut as she felt herself being picked up bridal style and the wind whipping through her hair. _

_After being carried for a little under a minute, Chat started to slow down. Coming to a complete stop, the superhero set her on the ground, next to a railing that she grasped onto. _

"_Just give me a minute," Marinette heard as the boy moved away from her. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, she heard him moving around, what she assumed was, the rooftop._

_After a few seconds, the voice of her friend came, saying, "Alright, you can open your eyes now."_

_Marinette blinked her eyes open, taking in the sight of the dozen of lit candles spread around the rooftop, with a great view of the city. "Wow! Chat Noir, this is... beautiful!"_

_Her eyes made their way over to Chat's. Noticing his glum face, Marinette felt like trash for forgetting about him. "I'm so sorry."_

_Chat Noir looked up in surprise, knowing what she was apologizing about. "Why? It's not your fault."_

_Marinette stumbled for the right words. "No— Yeah— I mean— What I mean is I'm very sorry for you because, um, you prepared all of this and then... she didn't show." __**I **__didn't show. _

_The cat boy's ears flattened to his head, a sign of his unrest. "She told me she might not make it but I had my fingers crossed. I really wanted her to come."_

_Marinette walked over to her friend, itching to comfort him. "Maybe she had a really good reason for not coming." Trying to not give too much away, Ladybug's civilian self continued, "Like, a problem or something."_

_Chat Noir looked at her doubtfully. "You're only saying that to make me feel better."_

"_Yeah. I mean— No! I mean— " Marinette stuttered, wishing for something to change to topic. Thankfully or not, an Akuma showed up at that exact moment. "Look out!"_

_After spending a good amount of time fighting the love-related Akuma, Ladybug allowed herself to be let to the surprise by Chat. _

_Ladybug put a surprised expression on her face as she was shown the beautiful set up. "It's beautiful, Chat Noir."_

_The cat smiled sadly at her, happy she liked it. Ladybug was noticing a lot more about his actions now that she knew that he had an actual crush on Ladybug. "Aren't you glad you finally came?"_

_The superheroine cut straight to the point, sure that the cat would stop trying to court her if he knew the truth. "Listen, I don't wanna play around with your feelings. It would be the same as lying to you. I don't wanna do that. You're more than a partner, Chat Noir. You're my friend. And I'd never wanna lie to a friend." _

_Every word she had said was true. Chat Noir was amazing, and a great friend. Ladybug just hoped her words wouldn't crush him. _

_Chat Noir leaned in closer to her. "Why do you think it'd be lying?"_

"_Because there's this boy I…"_

_This immediately caught the superhero's attention. "There's a boy? Who is...?"_

_Ladybug looked over at the boy next to her, his cat eyes pleading with her. "It's— I can't tell you who it is. We can't know anything about each other. Our identities must remain a secret." Noticing her partners depressed expression, Ladybug drew the superhero card. "We're both superheroes, Chat Noir. We don't have a choice."_

_Ladybug stared into Chat Noir's eyes as they sat in silence. With the grace of a cat, Chat Noir slid closer to her, slipping a rose into her hands. _

_The exhausted boy smiled at her, "I get it, Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me." _

_He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, a sign of friendship. "You can keep the rose. It goes with your costume."_

_Chat Noir pulled back and jumped off the roof, leaving a shocked girl with warm cheeks. _

He always loved me, even when I repeatedly regretted him and pushed him away. I was stupid to not notice such an amazing person. Now he's…

_A warm hand filled Ladybug's as she reached down to take the black ring off of the supposed Akuma. A green paw print flickered, drawing her attention to it. _

_Looking back up at the cat boy sitting in front of her, Ladybug acknowledged, "He even has the same powers as you."_

_The boy grinned confidently at her. "Simply amazing, isn't it?"_

_Glancing back down at the black cat chained below her, the spotted heroine caused the green gaze of the boy. Keeping eye contact with her, Chat Noir questioned, "If you don't believe I'm the real Chat Noir, ask him about our love for each other."_

_Ladybug recoiled back in shock. That was not a move that an Akuma would make. This had to be the real Chat Noir. _

"_Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?" He said, winking. _

_Ladybug narrowed her eyes as she brought them back up to the guilty kitty before her. His eyes were ruled by lust, not the normal love and trust that she saw from Chat Noir. "I hope you didn't tell him about us," the girl purred as she closed in the space between her and the Copycat. _

"_What?" Came the questioning response from the now increasingly nervous Akuma. _

_Looking slyly to the side, Ladybug caught sight of a slight twitching coming from the chained hero beside her. "That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?" Ladybug turned back to the boy in front of her and tapped his nose as his catlike eyes shrunk into slits. The poor villain leaned as far away from the intense superheroine as he could without making it apparent that he was uncomfortable. _

_The Copycat regained what little dignity he had left and moved in closer to Ladybug. His mouth splitting into a huge grin, the fake exclaimed, "Uh, yes! Of course!"_

_Ladybug reared back at his response, unclipping her yo-yo from her waist. Pointing at the lair before her, the red and back girl revealed, "We never made a promise. Copycat!"_

_Copycat's smile was overtaken by a scowl as he realized that he had been tricked. "I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!" Spitting the words out, Copycat lifted up Chat Noir's chained body to prove his point. _

_Ladybug regained her fight stance as she defended her partner, "Sorry, but liars are losers. Chat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me."_

_Chat Noir, still chained up, looked up to her with his glowing, emerald eyes. A small smile flickered across his face as his Lady's word's registered. "Thanks for the compliment." Chat Noir tilted his head to the side as he blinked up at her, "I think."_

Gone**. **While I was just laughing with my friends. He is dead because of **me**. Ladybug wasn't there because of me. Together Ladybug and Chat Noir are unstoppable, he said so himself.

I remember,

_Antibug stood before Ladybug and Chat Noir, testing each other. News helicopter circled the area, filming the fight between Ladybug and Chloé's Akuma. _

_Ladybug glanced at her partner, slinging her yo-yo infront of herself as a shield. "I'm thinking the akuma's in the yo-yo." _

_Chat Noir shoot his head, causing his lady to look at him questionly. "I'm thinking it's in her earrings."_

_The superheroine paused for a moment. It was times like this that had caused Chloé to get akumatized. I couldn't hurt to listen to his idea, right? "Why?"_

"_She was already wearing them when she was akumatized, and her yo-yo was destroyed." Her kitty provided solid evidence to why it should be the earings. Ladybug just hopped it wasn't really in a pocket like Copycat. _

_The spotted hero walked up to the Cat, using her free hand the flick the bell under his chin. "Ah, pretty good advice, for a cat." Why did I do that?_

_Chat Noir looked at her in shock before flirtatiously moving closer to her. "Thanks."_

_The moment was thankfully broken by the Akuma throwing her yo-yo at the dou. Diving to the side, the heroes evaded her attack. _

_Antibug makes a battlefield for them by covering the pool and throws her weapon immediately at Ladybug. Chat Noir stands off to the side, watching with wide eyes as the two girls battled it out. _

_Ducking under the black and red spotted yo-yo, the Ladybug Miraculous holder popes back up and flipped forward, toward the Akuma, directing her yo-yo in their direction. Antibug stepsided and blocked the yo-yo with her own. _

_Recalling her weapon, Ladybug threw her straight up into the air, calling apron her not so secret move. "Lucky Charm!"_

_The yo-yo explodes into colorful bugs, circling each other until they drop an object into their holder's waiting hands. Ladybug lifted the bag of ladybug themed marbles to eye level, then looked to the area surrounding her. _

_Across from her, Antibug was doing the same thing. "Anti-Charm!" _

_A much easier to understand object fell into the supervillian's hands. The sword, obviously chosen by Chloé herself, gleamed in the light, ready to test its blade against Ladybug's tear-proof suit. _

"_A bag of marbles? What am I supposed to do with this?" As if on cue, her eyesight went grey, a filter over the world. _

_The doubtful Akuma heard her cry and laughed, "Hahahahaha! What? You're going to defeat me with marbles? Child's play." _

_While the villain was busy criticizing her Lucky Charm, its owner noticed that the bag of marbles and her partner, Chat Noir, were the only thing lit up with a red background and black spots. _

_Forming a plan in her mind, Ladybug turned back to the evil spirit in front of her. "See that's your downfall, you're always so quick to judge." The girl turned on her heel and ran to the boy next to her as Antibug swung her soward at the spot where Ladybug previously was. "Over to you!"_

_Chat Noir's eyes lit up as he recognized her plan. He replied, "Got it!" _

_Ladybug throws the marbles to Chat Noir as he swung his baton. The bag breaks spilling the marbles across the pool top. Antibug, who was trying to stand up and charge Ladybug again, trips and drops her sword. _

"_I'll take that," the cat boy shouts as he throws his baton the second the giant sword is in the air. The baton flies through the air, pushing the sword back and off the building. _

_Antibug, shocked at the lost of her Anti Charm, turns back to Ladybug with a sneer on her face. "See? You're nothing without your Chat Noir!"_

_Ladybug took the comment as a compliment to Chat Noir. As she puts her arm over his shoulder, making him shiver, the super heroine turned a grin towards her partner. "Chat Noir and I are a team. If you take me on, you take Chat Noir on too. It's not my problem if you don't have any friends." _

_She and Chat Noir smile at each other, not seeing or not caring about the scowling Chloé in the background. The twin rings of Ladybug and Antibug's earrings ruin to moment, reminding the super duo that they still have a weapon less supervillian to take down. _

He was always there for me. And I… I wasn't there when he needed me most.

Marinette pressed her face into her hands, tears leaking out from between her fingers. I… I love him. And now, I've killed him. My best friend.

Sobs racked her body, shaking the small purse by her waist. Outside, scream filled the air as a cloud of scarlet bugs descended on the depressed school.

Blinking her eyes open, Tikki rose out of the purse, woken by the sound of her distressed holder.

"Marinette? Marinette, what's wrong?" Pressed the little sprite as she focused solely on the sobbing girl.

_He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He died. Died protecting Paris and me. His final act, think of us. Killed by his own power. Killed by his Miraculous. Killed by Miraculous. My Miraculous. Killed by me. I killed Chat Noir. _

Tikki pressed a paw against the top of the bluenette's head. "Are you okay?"

Sniffing, Marinette lifted her red eyes to the kwamii. "I'm so sorry. I killed him. I'm not Ladybug."

"Marinette, **you** are Ladybug."

There was a pause as Marinette and Tikki locked eyes. Reaching her hands to finger her earrings, Marinette began to slip them off.

"Not anymore" she whispered as the spotted being's eyes grew shocked as she disappeared, her chosen' name on her lips.

Marinette started at the vivid red stones, dotted with spots in her hand. Clenching her hand into a fist around them, the now normal civilian shakily got to her feet. Head down, the girl pushed her way through the door, following the wall back into the school courtyard.

_I thought that I could become better. By being Ladybug, make more friends, help more people, make more people happier. All that happens is people yelling at us, telling us to give up, watching Paris crumbling beneath my feet, and… and __**death**__. _

_All these earrings bring is death. And insanity. And pain. To everyone. _

A cold tear dropped onto her fist, shocking her out of her thoughts. Standing at the entrance to the courtyard, Marinette opened her hand, seeing the cursed, blood red stones contrasting against her pale skin.

_No one should ever have to deal with this curse. This load, it is too much for anyone to bear. I don't want to be the one responsible for other Ladybugs' downfall. _

Closing her eyes, Marinette drew back and threw the Ladybug Miraculous with all her might, sending them sailing through the air. Her arm shaking, lowered to her side, feeling bubbling up inside of her. Her figure stood struggling in the doorway, trying to keep her emotions under control.

_Tikki always said to stay strong, not to let my emotions get out of control. Ladybug had to stay strong. _

Marinette felt a breeze as she was surrounded by a blanket. A moving, breathing, scarlet blanket. Smiling she relaxed as akuma's settled on her.

_Put what does it matter now? Ladybug is gone. Chat Noir is gone. Tikki is gone. I am here._

* * *

**Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! It freaking 7,045 words! This chapter literally more than doubles the amount of words in the story! I'm so excited I finished this chapter, now I get to write the fun part. Speaking of that, this was a part that I could find where to put it. It didn't fit at the end of this chapter or beginning of the next, so enjoy it as an extra. It's not necessary to the plot, just something my half asleep brain thought of at 1:27 am. Skip to the last paragraph if you don't want to read it.**

* * *

**Adrien POV**

(Heroes' Day afternoon, school)

The spike of negative emotions drew the butterflies' attention away from the students. Forming a tight cloud, the bugs moved as one toward the hunched girl. The remaining students took this as an opportunity to escape, all except one.

Adrien had been walking through the entrance to the school when a stampede of terrified students pushed him back. The boy stood in the entrance to the school, in the motions of moving to escape and become Chat Noir. But first, he would figure out what was going on with the Akumas.

Looking in the direction they were going, Adrien saw the outline of a girl in pigtails standing in the doorway. It was hard to make out her shape with the butterflies fluttering around her, but he recognized his friend, Marinette.

Suddenly, the butterflies settled on her skin, touching her with their antennas. The butterflies were soon replaced by black bubbles with purple streaks, transforming the person beneath them.

Adrien stood frozen, knowing he should move, but couldn't find it within himself to run from this person who was at the lowest point in their life.

The figure whispered, capturing all of the golden-haired boy's attention.

"_Ladybug is gone."_

Adrien's heart sped up. What had this girl done to his lady? He thought it was Marinette, but Marinette was very kind hearted and impossible to akumatize. There were also many girls in the school that had pigtails, especially since Ladybug became a superhero. Who was this person?

"_Chat Noir is gone." Oh. _That confirmed one of his questions. She saw his 'death'.

"_Tikki is gone."_ Adrien was confused by this. Tikki was Ladybug's kwamii, right? What happened to her? Why did this girl know about Ladybug's kwamii? Was Ladybug okay!?

The dark mass trembled, shaking as the person inside fought to get out. He should probably get out of here now. Adrien tried to turn away, but his eyes stayed glued to the forming Akuma.

Ripping through the front of the shell of butterflies, a dark foot reached out. In the now still silence, a voice, originating from the fallen superhero, echoed around the city.

"_**I am here."**_

* * *

**And I am done. The next chapter will hopefully be on next Saturday. Please review, they are my inspiration for writing this story, so the more reviews, the faster the next chapter will appear! Keep being the awesome people you guys are!**

**See you next time! ~Streak**


	5. Author's Note

**Author' note:**

**Sorry for the REALLY late update. Writer's block is horrible. And when I do have ideas, I don't have time to write them out. School starts on Monday for me, yay. So I might be able to create a more constant schedule then. I'm not going to respond to follows, favorites, and reviews right now because this is not a real chapter. For now, here is a sneak peak for what is to come in the next one or two chapters. Sorry it's so short.**

**ATTENTION: I put a poll on my profile for what colors Marinette's Akumatized form should be. I would be very thankful if any of you wanted to participate in it. **

**Bold/**Underlined**letters****: ****exaggerated words.**

_Italic letters: thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir. **

Arms stretched outward, the man dressed in purple called out, "Nooroo, Darkwings Fall!"

Ending the transformation, the once imposing man fell onto one knee as a wave of purple smoke rolled off him. A man with blonde hair was left in Hawkmoth's spot, shadows of the insects fluttering around him dappling his weakened form.

The purple smoke condensed into a small ball of light as it transformed into a fist sized purple butterfly in a flash of violet light.

"Nooroo, what was that. Everything was going according to plan. The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous were within my grasp!" The distressed man glared daggers up at the floating kwamii. Even this small action of lifting his head caused a spasm of pain to go through Gabriel Agreste.

"Master-"

The small creature was cut off by a gasp from his master. Clutching his drenched shirt in his hands, the blonde villain focused on his throbbing heart.

His face twisted in unnatural ways, Mr. Agreste demanded. "What is this? Nooroo, What is happening to me? I demand you to stop this pain."

The light purple kwamii fluttered his wings, worried for his master's health. His master had accomplished a task that should have been impossible. Not to mention that he was in no state to be banishing his soul.

"It, it's called _**Metamorphosis**_, Master. It's a power that can only be achieved when the butterfly holder finds a caterpillar, as in a person going through or about to go through extreme change."

Gabriel's eyes widened at this. He had akumatized hundreds, maybe thousands of people today. There could have been multiple people fitting this category. Why was he in so much pain then wha-

"-Or…. If the holder and another have the same goal. The butterfly could decide to give _**Metamorphosis **_to that person to make them an immortal force working for their cause." Nooroo continued, "but, using the dark powers of the Miraculous has consequences, as I am sure you know. One is them is that, along with giving all you powers into making the person go through _**Metamorphosis**_, you also give them your life force, causing them to live forever."

Looking down on the cowering form on the floor beneath him, Nooroo felt his heart melting for the person before him. No matter what the man had done to him, he didn't deserve to end like this. The man's intentions were good, no matter what he did to reach his end goal.

Zipping down to his holder's face, the butterfly god cupped Gabriel's cheeks in his paws. "But that is impossible! It is incredibly rare to find a person that would be able to survive that type of transformation. They would have to be a superhuman of some sort! Your soul is safe as long as you never made a deal with then anyways. There is nothing to worry about, Master!"

Nooroo kept the smile on his face. Inside, his mind was buzzing with worry. During the transformation, he had felt a large surge of power, then nothing. But his master could not have possibly performed _**Metamorphosis.**_ That was something only butterflys' that had been with him for over 20 years could accomplish.

Focusing his lilac eyes, back down at his Master, Nooroo blinked. Then blinked again. The fuzzy outline of the suited man beneath him remained. The small god felt like raising his paws to rubis eyes, but could find the energy to do so.

His wings stopped their constant fluttering as the butterfly kwamii sunk down to his master. His drooping eyes closed as he collided with the form of his collapsed Master on the ground. The purple being bounced off the body and rolled a little ways until becoming still, the bleached Akumas copying their master.

**And there's the very short teaser for what is to come. Please tell me what you think about it! I know there are probably a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, but I don't have time to go over it right now. Maybe I will edit all my chapters on a later date. Keep being the awesome people you are!**

**See you next time ~Streak **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the day late update! I technically wrote this on Saturday, but it was late so I decided to post it today. This one is a really short chapter, since I only really had time to write last Sunday and yesterday. **

**I've decided that listening to music while writing is such a big influence of this story, I will add a theme song to each chapter. Basically, a song that I listened to while writing this that I thought sets the mood for the chapter. Listen to it if you want!**

**Now that that's done, thank you to **RockSunner**, **knix97239**, **MidnightWriter44678** and** Luiz4200 **for following! Also, **Coral16** and **xNEESHAx** for favoriting!** **Special shoutouts to **AnimeGamerGirl23**, **Risa-Chan22**,** JoyoftheStorm **and **Azarelrose **for favoriting and following! **

**Reviews:**

**(Fanficlover175) Hello! Thank you for Reviewing! I'm glad someone got the reference! I'm a fan of both MLB and BNHA, so I decided to put something from BNHA in the story. I didn't really know what to make her say. She was the number one hero turned number one villain, so it seemed fitting.**

**(RockSunner) Hello! Thank you for following and Reviewing! Basically! No one can hurt her, but there is one way they could take her down… *dramatic music plays***

**(Guest) Hello! Thank you for Reviewing! I am honored that you think this story is awesome! School just started, so my schedule should be less hectic from now on. As long as I don't get an insane about of homework, I should be able to post more regularly!**

**Bold/**Underlined**letters****: ****exaggerated words.**

_Italic letters: thoughts_

**Theme song: **Runaway _by: Aurora_

**And now on the the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir. **

**Warning: ****This chapter is one of the reasons the story is rated T. Read at your own risk. **

**Lila POV**

(Heroes' Day Midday, Eiffel Tower)

Lila Rossi emotionlessly placed one foot in front of the other. Reaching up and wrapping her left hand around the railing, the Italian turned onto a landing. She was almost halfway down the Eiffel tower, already out of breath.

Huffing, Lila pushed her bangs to the side to wipe the sweat off her brow. Stopping for a break, the girl took in the area around her.

Complete silence. Not even the birds were chirping. It seemed like the whole world was mourning. Four or five people were up on the same landing as her, also as silent as the world around them as they enjoyed the view. Lila's panting was the only sound to be heard.

_I don't know what is Stranger. The fact that the whole world has gone silent, or that there are only five people up here. What exactly did I do as an Akuma? Not that it matters, I'm sure Ladybug got what she deserved. Maybe she lost, and that is why everyone seems sad. They should be rejoicing. I wish that was true. Then, that...brat would be gone. I would probably act sad though, as she could have been my best friend. _

Hearing a whooshing sound, Lila glanced up. The world was still as calm as it had been before. Everything was alright, even if all the people looked like their world was ending.

The olive eyed girl noticed a certain face at the same time as the screams began. From below her, people were shouting in horror and despair. Ignoring the fact that a crowd was gathering at the base of the tower, Lila rushed over to her mother.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting today?" The surprised daughter asked. Lila searched her mother's eyes for a reason why her mom would ditch something so important. Her boss had called her in for a meeting, and the mother and daughter were expecting a promotion or pay raise soon.

_My mother is a great person. She would __**never**__ miss a meeting. Especially now that they started talking about global warming and ideas they can present to help slow it down. She's such a great person. Way better than __**Ladybug**__. _

"My Bella, you don't understand," Lila's mother stated, placing her hands on the girl's cheeks. "I'm useless. I'm nothing. I doesn't matter what I think. Why would they listen to my ideas?"

_Useless? Nothing? What's my mother talking about? She's the one who raised me when my father left, and was always there for me, no matter what people said I did._

"Wha-" Lila was cut off as her mother turned to face her. Mrs. Rossi's soft brown eyes, which were usually filled with love and admiration, were red with tears pooling beneath them. She felt that she could drown in the wave of sadness coming off her mother.

"I-I can't do this anymore! Life is too hard. Ever since your father left, I'm not able to take care of you with all the traveling I do. I'm just a burden. I sat uselessly as the heroes of Paris were killed." Her mother was breaking down before her.

_Ladybug and Chat Noir… are dead? I killed them? Ladybug's downall is justified, but Chat Noir was an innocent human who was fooled by her charm._

Mrs, Rossi continued, "they… the heroes, they were just kids. Just like you. Protecting us no matter the cost, even their lives. He deserved to live a long, full life, not to be killed while I sat and watched from a safe distance away. I could have done something, anything. Instead, I'm useless. Just a waste of space."

Looking into the brown haired woman's eyes, the liar could feel her mother's pain. It suffocated her, forming a lump in her throat. "I know what problems humanity faces, the loads your generation is going to have to carry. I'm just lightening the load."

With that, Mrs. Rossi released her daughters face and backed up, turning to grip the fencing with white knuckles. She swung her legs up and over the only barrier between her and a 500 foot drop.

_Wha- Doesn't she know that's dangerous! What if she fell off! What would I do then?_

Blinking her olive colored eyes, Lila reached her hand forward, towards her mother's. The only person she had left in life to confide in.

"Chao my Bella," the last whispered words Mrs. Rossi would ever say to her daughter, Lila Rossi.

Lila turned away and shoved her face into her hands, crouching close to the floor protectively as a whooshing sound filled her ears. The breeze whipped her hair around her face, concealing every angle of her twisted face. Screams of pain and fear made her ears ache, the source of the sound was unknown. Eventually, the screams stopped, not that Lila noticed.

The multi-akumatized girl's whole body shook. She knew what had just happened. These emotions, the ones she was filled with now, had overpowered her mom. The strongest person in her life. The rock of her two person family. Memories of her mother, laughing with a younger Lila, tucking her into bed at night, telling her how much she loved her, each and every single day.

Blinking at her hands, Lila's eyes refused to focus. Nothing made sense to her right now. A cloud of fog was taking over her mind.

_What happened when I was Volpina? Why? What did I do to deserve this? True, I'll admit, I did stretch the truth a few times, but does that mean that my would should collapse? Why? ...just Why? What did I do wrong as a daughter? Is this my fault?_

Lila was done with these emotions. She was done with everything, one with life and it's heartbreaks. The only thing she could do at this point was stand up and continue walking down the stairs to the base of the Eiffel Tower, where the corpse of her former mother was waiting.

It was deathly silent again.

**Chat Noir POV**

(Heroes' Day 1pm, Unknown)

**BOOM!**

A building bulked under the weight of gorizilla, Stoneheart and another large Akuma. The scarlet creatures were busy roaming around Paris, destroying anything and everything. He could see about a hundred from his vantage point. Some are just standing there, some are walking around seemingly looking for something, and some are running around smashing things. There seemed to be no method to their madness, much unlike how Hawkmoth normally works.

Chat Noir was perched on top of his baton, watching for blurs of red or scarlet. All the Akumas today, yes, there was multiple, were a strange scarlet color. He was desperate to ask his Lady what she thought of it. But, Ladybug was not answering any of his calls. The superhero assumed that this was because she was either busy with other akumas or in a situation in her civilian form. Chat hoped it was the former.

_There is no way Ladybug and I can take own this many akumas! Not that I am doubting bugaboo, she is amazing, but it is just too many. We need back up, and My Lady is the only one who knows how to get it. I need to find her._

Leaning forward on his baton, Chat started slowly falling towards a rooftop below him. Once he got enough momentum, the blonde superhero reached behind him and grabbed his silver baton. Breaking his fall onto the rooftop with a roll with gracefulness that the powers of the back cat granted him, Chat shrunk his weapon and stuck it into the holder around his waist.

Landing on his feet, the lonely miraculous holder broke into a sprint, heading towards the Eiffel Tower. His Lady's favorite spot in Paris.

**Unknown POV**

(Unknown, Unknown)

Hundreds of delicate bodies wiggles under their skin. It was not an unpleasant feeling, just not one they were accustomed to. Even if it felt that they had been this was all of their lives.

It was nothing compared to the suffocating feeling in the air. Each breath of the polluted cloud filled them with energy. There was something so inspiring about sensing the depression and pain of others. The knowledge that everyone was now equal, in the same mindsets. All except for a handful of disobedient souls.

Letting out a puff of swirling emotions, they swung their legs, looking at the city laid out before them. The Eiffel Tower really was the spot the view Paris from.

Thousands of wings fluttered through her veins. The feeling was empowering. They were separate, but one. They were united, unlike the creatures around her. These pitiful humans, with their weak emotions. They used to be one, but now they were evolved, better.

The new moon was high in the night sky, leaving the city of lights in the dark. An Akuma had earlier taken out all of the power in the city, somehow. Shadows covered the figure sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower, revealing nothing about them.

Millions of tiny feet padded along their mind. Each represent a connection to the outside world. A little puppet for them to control. The ones that understood.

Looking over their kingdom of grey souls, they sighed. The different shades of grey were all beautiful in their mind, better than before. All was peaceful, except for four rebellious dots. If they thought they could hide their differences, they were wrong. No one was safe from their vision.

They would keep track of the "special ones". They were flaws, mistakes in the world. Humans with feelings that were beyond their control. The orange and green smudges were far from her, somewhere on the other side of Paris.

Narrowing their eyes, they rotated their head, scanning for the other two souls. The yellow one was hiding in a building, and the green one, the green one was heading straight towards them.

**Only 2,106 words. I'll need to try harder this week. I've realized that if I don't get anything out of this, at least I learned how to spell the Eiffel Tower! I know, sad. Before, for some reason, I thought it was spelled Effiel Tower or something. Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. It's pretty obvious who the last POV is, but in case you didn't realize, it's Marinette's Akumatized form. Surprise! I still am not 100% sure on the colors, so if you wanted to help there is a poll on my profile for what colors the Akuma form should be. Also, if you have an idea for what you would want to happen in this story, please tell be! Keep being the awesome people you are!**

**See you next time! ~Streak**


End file.
